He Stole My Pie!
by Cheylouwho
Summary: This is what happens when you steal Wilfre's banya pie... unfortunantly Jowee learns the hard way what happens when you eat it. The few issues there were are now fixed and ready for reading, as well. Please R and R!


"He stole my pie!"

**Hey all! This is what happens when its midnight on a weekend and I get a stupid idea. I also wanted to point out that this takes place after DTL2, the Raposa do not die, and for some reason, Mari, Jowee, Heather, and Wilfre live together in a house. Enjoy :)**

Wilfre sniffed the air, smelling the scent of the perfect pie baking in the oven.  
"Is it done yet?" he moaned, letting his head droop and his cheek rest on the table in boredom.  
"I told you, if you want the pie you need to be patient!" Mari said, looking up from her book.  
"But how much longer?"  
"As long as it takes. Now be quiet, or you wont get any of it."  
"I'm not three, I can eat it if I want."  
"I am making the pie. I overrule you." Mari rolled her eyes and began to turn to her book when she noticed the clock. "Oh, I almost forgot... I need to go get Heather from school. Don't touch that pie!" Mari left the kitchen, leaving Wilfre and the pie alone.  
Stomach growling, Wilfre tried to amuse himself as he waited. When he could not think of anything, he stood up and paced the floor, peering at Mari's book.  
"Love Deep Within" he muttered, reading the cover and flipping through a few pages. "I'm not one for romance novels, but..."  
Just about then, Jowee had come home. As soon as he smelled the pie, he knew it was going to be in his mouth as soon as possible. To be unnoticed, he tiptoed into the house and past the living room. Wilfre looked like a total dork to Jowee, wearing reading glasses and staring intently at a romance novel. Well, in some ways, he was one to speak- his bell and goggles were often remarked as "Stupid" by Mari, but he just assumed this to be Mari fooling around rather than being serious.  
The pie was beaconing him from the kitchen... Wanting him to eat it... Calling his name...  
Jowee managed to get to the kitchen and shut the door.  
Wilfre, enjoying the novel he was reading, looked up at the sound of clinking utensils. "Oh no!" he gasped, remembering the pie.  
HIS pie.  
"JOWEE YOU BETTER NOT BE-"  
there was Jowee, in the middle of the kitchen floor- and oh, his perfect banya pie... reduced to crumbs in an empty container...  
Jowee looked up as though he knew he was dead. To Wilfre, he was much more than dead.  
"YOU. ATE. MY. PIE!" he screaming, tackling the helpless Raposa.  
"I didn't mean to!" Jowee cried, struggling with Wilfre's weight. "I didn't know!"  
"YOU STILL ATE IT! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST ASKED!" Wilfre, who was much stronger that Jowee, pinned him to the floor.  
"Lemme go!"  
"YOU PIE EATING SON OF A BAKI!"  
"That doesn't make any sense!" Jowee tried to squirm away.  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
"Wil-fee, Jowee, we home!" Heather called as there was the sound of an opening door.  
"Get off!" Jowee said again, kicking his feet.  
"NO!"  
"Wilfre!" Mari gasped, entering the kitchen and staring at the boys. "Jowee!"  
"IT'S HIS FAULT!" thy both cried at the same time.  
Heather came up, stopped in the doorway for a minute, and then proceeded to pick up the empty pie tin from the floor. "It be all gone" she said, holding it up.  
"Yes... And I assume that it was you who ate it." Mari pointed at Wilfre.  
"Me! HE ate the pie! MY PIE!" Wilfre pointed to himself. "MY FREAKING PIE!"  
"Wilfre, stop acting like a kid over this situation. The pie is gone, and you are over-reacting." Mari took the pie tin from Heather and placed it on the table, studying the two boys. "I swear, why can't you two get along...?"  
"Yeah! Get along!" Heather repeated, adapting the same look that Mari wore.  
"Neither of you should have eaten that pie in the first place!"  
"Yeah, in da first place!"  
"Now no one gets any pie."  
"No pie!"  
"Stop it, Heather." Wilfre shot the girl a very angry look.  
Heather stuck out her tongue.  
"Enough!" Mari sighed, stepping between the two. "I'm going to make another pie... This time- and I don't want to hear a peep- neither of you will get any."  
"But I had none in the-"  
"Silence, Wilfre. You want pie, you can make it yourself." Mari left the room.  
As she left, Heather turned to the boys and grinned. "You better get cooking!"


End file.
